


Worth Fighting For

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Homefront: The Revolution
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Opening, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: Their plan to take back Philidelphia from the Koreans isn’t off to the greatest start.  All Brady knows is that he and Walker need each other if they’re going to get through this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/gifts).



> My latest obsession is Homefront. I loved the first but just like it, this doesn’t seem to be getting any love in the fanfic department either. Well, I happen to love Walker and I couldn’t get this idea for an alternative opening out of my head. There’s also some speculation on my part on Brady’s past. I don’t think you need to have played the game to understand it as I think I give enough background on the situation to get the general idea. Enjoy!

Brady was working on some improvised explosives as the news played.  Ever since the takeover of the U.S. by North Korea it had been nothing more than propaganda.  Four years of terror.  At least Brady wasn’t the only one that had enough.

“Turn that shit off Brady,” Harvey complained.  The so-called Mayor of Philadelphia had been on, ripping on the Resistance and Benjamin Walker in particular.  The practical poster boy of the Resistance across the country was plastered across the television as one of the KPA’s Most Wanted.

“He calls _us_ terrorists?” Harvey continued once the television went silent.  “After what he’s done?”  Brady couldn’t argue.  The man had rolled over for the KPA, one of many that traded their fellow Americans for the cushy life under Korean control.

Mary commented from across the room, “He wouldn’t be so confident if he knew Walker was right here in Philly.”

Harvey laughed.  “Yeah, Walker’s really gonna stir things up.”

Brady tuned out their conversation, instead fiddling with the detonating transmitters he was trying to figure out.  It was just them that night, along with one of their young guys keeping lookout.  Their cell wasn’t exactly large to begin with, but Harvey hadn’t wanted everyone there when Walker showed up.

“It’s something, eh, Brady?” Harvey prompted, drawing Brady back to the conversation.  “Only been, what, three days with us?  And you’re gonna meet Walker in person.”

Brady bit his tongue.  He had known Walker long before then.  Not that they needed to know that.

Mary commented, “I guess Walker was a legend in Washington too, huh?”  She frowned, turning to face him.  “I heard a little about what happened there.  I’m sorry…  I’m glad you’re here with us now.”

Brady nodded.  No one called him on how little he spoke.  They had learned quick enough.  In truth, part of him was still in shock over the events in D.C.  The other part didn’t want to get close to another Resistance cell for fear of losing them next.

He could still smell the blood, see it on his hands like a shadow.  D.C. had been a disaster.

It was Walker that had urged him to return home to Philadelphia.  Brady hadn’t been there since he was a teen but he couldn’t find a reason to stay in Washington.  What little remained of the Resistance was pulling out, falling back to other various cells that needed reinforcing.

Philly was Walker’s pet project though.  And he wanted Brady there.

“Uhh, guys?” their lookout mentioned.  “The street… it’s empty.”

Red and blue lights flooded the room as KPA armored vehicles pulled up outside.  “Shit!” Mary yelled.  “Get down.”  Bullets zipped inside, killing their lookout instantly.

Smoke grenades were thrown through the windows.  “Get out!” Harvey ordered.

Brady was already running for the door.  It was kicked open, throwing him back.  He hit the ground, his head smacking off the hardwood floor.  His vision blurred as KPA soldiers flooded the room.

* * *

He woke tied to a chair.  Harvey and Mary were seated next to him.  There was only one soldier in the room, along with an American in a KPA uniform.  If he could get loose…

Naturally, the interrogator demanded to know where Walker was.  “Traitor,” Mary spat at him, among other choice words.  It only got her shot in the head.  But at least it was a quick death.

Harvey was next.  His answer was to spit blood in the interrogator’s face.  That got Harvey beaten to death with a hammer, the blood splattering onto Brady.

“Start talking!” the interrogator spat, finger in Brady’s face.  Just then a cell phone rang, the interrogator finding it in Harvey’s pocket.  “It’s Walker,” he announced, clearly exasperated.

As he answered the call, putting the phone to his ear, two shots ripped through the wooden door, taking down the KPA guard.  Kicking it open was none other than Walker.  Ignoring the interrogator's pleas to wait, Walker fired a shot into the man’s knee.  He crumpled to the ground, trying to catch himself on the desk.

“Fuck you,” Walker growled, putting three into the man’s head out of anger.

Tucking the pistol into the back of his jeans, Walker rushed forward, taking a knee in front of Brady.  “Ethan.”  The relief was clear on his face - as was the frustration.  “Are you alright?  Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine.”  Brady’s voice cracked from misuse.

“We’re gettin’ outta here,” Walker assured, undoing the binds on his left hand.  “Ah shit.”

There were more soldiers coming from the sound of things.  Walker gestured for Brady to stay put, going over to hide by the door, handgun ready.

When the pair opened the door, it acted as a shield for Walker.  The first soldier cleared it, allowing Walker a precision shot to the head.  Walker kicked the door shut, lining up a shot on the second soldier, only for the gun to click empty.

Never one to back down, Walker threw himself at the soldier, hitting him in the head with the handgun to disorient him and grabbing for the man’s rifle.  In the struggle the gun went off, hitting Walker in the right thigh.  “Benji!” Brady yelled as Walker cried in pain.

Walker pitched to the side, throwing the soldier and him off-balance.  They hit Brady’s chair, knocking it over sideways.  Brady grunted, struggling against his remaining bond to try and help.

The KPA soldier had a knife, pinning Walker down as he tried to stab Walker in the chest.  The only thing in Brady’s reach was the discarded cell phone.  He picked it up, chucking it as hard as he could at the soldier’s head.  It was enough to give Walker a chance.

Reaching out and grasping the hammer, Walker nailed him in the head before catching the soldier straight across the nose.  Reeling back, the soldier’s screams were muffled as he grabbed his face.  Walker surged upward, knocking the man back.  Walker straddled him, doing exactly what was done to Harvey - though thankfully Brady couldn’t see; he had seen enough blood and death that night.

Straining, Brady was able to reach the knife the KPA soldier had dropped, twisting to undo his other wrist.  He sighed in relief as it released, stretching his fingers and rolling his wrist.

Walker rolled off the soldier, groaning in pain.  “Damnit.  That smarts.”

Brady crawled forward, reaching out to him.  “Fuck.  Benji…”  His hand hovered over the gunshot wound, dread filling him.

“Shh,” Walker urged, cupping his cheek, “I’ll be alright.  Help me up.  We need to get out of here.”

“Yeah, alright,” was Brady’s soft reply.

Walker leaned heavily on him but Brady didn’t mind in the least.  “I know a place we can go.”  Walker grunted as they hobbled from the holding room.  “What a fucking mess.”

_You can say that again._

* * *

It wasn’t far to the old hideout Walker knew, making their way through the dark alleyways and across deserted side streets.  It had been long since abandoned so there wasn’t much in the way of supplies.  Brady was able to scrounge up some bandages, forcing Walker to drop his jeans before sitting on the couch.

Walker hadn’t allowed Brady to do more than use the bandana from around his neck to tie off above the wound so he wouldn’t bleed out.  All the same, as he flopped down with his jeans around his knees, Walker complained, “We don’t have time for this.”

“You’ll make the time.”  Brady’s tone brokered no argument.  Sure enough, Walker snapped his mouth shut.  Brady smirked, not helping but to poke the bear.  “See?  You aren’t the only one who has a way with words.”  Walker huffed.

Brady was glad to see that at least the bleeding had slowed.  The bullet had gone straight through the tissue, missing bone.  Since it had been so close, the bullet hadn’t had time to expand and shred flesh either.  It would hurt, and it would take time to heal, but Walker would live and that’s what mattered.

He wrapped the wound to keep it as clean as possible, hoping that wherever they ended up there was someone who knew how to stitch.  Antibiotics would be a bonus.

“We should be safe here for now,” Walker mentioned, “but the Norks will tear the district apart looking for us.  We’ve gotta make contact with Parrish.  He runs the Philly operation.”  Walker sucked his teeth as his leg was lifted enough to get underneath it.  “I don’t suppose you know where they’re holed up these days.”

“Just got here Benji.  I don’t know jack shit.”

“Was afraid of that.”

Brady finished, patting Walker’s hip.  “That should do it.”  Standing, he offered Walker a hand up.  Walker shimmed his jeans back on, grumbling when Brady insisted on redoing the bandana.  “It can be looser, but I want to slow the blood flow some more.  Just ‘til we get where we’re going.”

As soon as he was done, Walker snatched Brady’s hands, making Brady look up at him.  “Are _you_ alright?”

“I told you.  You got there before they touched me.”

Walker shook his head, he swiped a bandana from Brady’s back pocket, wiping at Brady’s face.  It came away with blood.   _Harvey’s blood,_ Brady realized.

“Not so much the physical I’m worried about right now,” Walker replied gently.

Brady swallowed.  It was exactly what he didn’t want - his new cell wiped out before his eyes.  “I’ll be fine,” he insisted quietly.

Walker looked as though he didn’t quite believe him, but he dropped it.  Instead he finished cleaning Brady off, tossing the soiled rag aside.  His expression softened and he took Brady’s face in both hands.  “I’m so glad you’re alright.  You have no idea how terrified I was when I saw them taking you away.”

Brady brought a hand up to cover one of Walker’s.  “Pretty lucky you were close by.”

Walker’s lips twitched into the hint of a smile.  What they did was never going to be safe, but it was the life they both chose.  Even though they understood that, having each other made it difficult sometimes to bear.

Tilting his head, Walker brushed their lips together.  Not satisfied with that, Brady pressed closer, kissing Walker fully.  “I’ve missed you so much Ethan,” he breathed against Brady’s lips.

“Same.”  He didn’t want to but he nudged Walker back.  “Sit.  You need to keep off that leg.”

“Mother hen,” he muttered under his breath, following orders nonetheless.

“Hush Benji,” Brady chastised gently as he helped Walker adjust to put his leg up.  There was no missing the little smile it caused.

Brady was the only one to ever call him Benji.  These days it was typically Walker, with only good friends calling him Ben.  Even before the war it had been such.  It just further proved how much Brady meant to him for Walker to allow it.

“It’s so good to have you close,” Walker murmured, snagging Brady’s arm before he moved away.  “You have no idea how much better I feel just having you with me.”

Brady managed a soft smile of his own.  “Pretty sure I do.”  He leaned down, giving Walker another kiss.  “Unfortunately though, as you’ve already pointed out, we need to get out of here.”

Walker would deny pouting but he quickly shifted gears back into battle mode.  “I have a spare phone,” he began, passing it over.  “You’ll have to locate the transceiver to patch it into the Resistance signal.”

Brady nodded, slipping the phone into his front pocket.

“Then we should be able to get a hold of Parrish, get our asses out of here.”

“I’m on it,” Brady assured, squeezing Walker’s shoulder.

“I picked a bad time to get shot,” Walker grumbled.

Brady kissed the crease between Walker’s brows.  “I’ll be right back.”  He smirked as he added, “Don’t go anywhere.”

He dodged a swat from Walker but was snagged around the wrist and tugged in close.  “ _Be.  Careful_.”  Walker looked seriously at him.  After a moment he added, “I love you.”

Brady’s face softened.  “Love you too.”  He stole one more kiss before forcing himself out the door.

* * *

He cursed himself a fool not ten minutes later.  Brady had managed to find the transceiver and patch into it but he wasn’t quick enough.

From the building across the street, he watched as an armored truck came to a screaming halt.  KPA soldiers raided the hideout, Walker helpless inside.

Brady’s grip tightened on his handgun, knuckles turning white.  His jaw clenched.  There was four men in body armor with automatic weapons and here he was with a damn pistol.  He was no match for them but he thought of risking it nevertheless.

Walker knew it too.  Somehow over the blood rushing in his ears, Brady heard Walker as he raised his voice to carry over the growing crowd.  “This changes nothing…  You hear me?”

Brady’s chest clenched.  To everyone else it would seem a message of rebellion - and it was - but Brady had long ago learned to read Walker’s double meanings.  It was meant for him.   _Don’t you dare Ethan…  You go on with the plan._

“Others will rise up!” Walker continued.  “You can’t stop-”

Walker was cut off by a nasty blow that sent him to the ground.  Brady flinched.

“Fuck you!” Walker spat at them, not giving them the satisfaction.

When the truck pulled off with Walker thrown inside, Brady wiped fiercely at his eyes.  Tears wouldn’t do anyone any good.  They wouldn’t do _Walker_ any good.

Instead he’d do what his lover asked of him.  And in doing so Brady would be able to save him.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up doing more for these two. No idea. Will all depend on if I feel inspired or not. And if anyone even cares about this fandom/pairing. Please note that at this point I’ve just passed the area of getting the Goliath, so no spoilers if you want to talk about the game.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
